The Angel's Cage
by cryatal
Summary: A story of high school romance and drama. Merry-go University is the site of plenty of legends. Students disappearing, ghosts roaming the halls. But the most important legend of all is the one regarding a secret chamber under the school, The Angel's Cage.
1. Heaven's a Lie

Nami woke to Robin screaming. Tears streamed down Robin's cheeks as she tossed and turned, trying to fight away her nightmares. "Robin! Robin! Wake up!" Nami took Robin's shoulders and shook her until her eyes flew open. Nami released Robin. "You must have really terrible nightmares. Monsters or something?" Robin smiled in a pained sort of way. "Monsters…that would be a relief." Nami knew better then to pressure her. "Well, why don't we go have breakfast? The kitchen's cleaned out after Luffy and Sanji's visit, and hey, it's only 4 in the morning! We'll leave Vivi and Kuina asleep for now." Robin smiled at her friends enthusiasm. Nami had always been an early riser. Robin's nightmares just gave her an excuse. The two slipped out the door of the apartment and out into the dimly lit streets. They walked together in silence until they reached a 24 hour pub. The sign, looking like it had come straight out of the 50's, read _Franky's_ in Florescent blue cursive letters. Robin and Nami exchanged glances before stepping inside. "My god! What are girl's like you doing out dressed like that this early in the morning?" the muscular blue haired man in a flower print shirt ran over to the girls, leading them up to the bar and placing hot chocolates in front of them. "On the house. " The girls sipped from the coffee cups, enjoying the silky texture of the drink, as well as the added sweetness of whipped cream. Nami set her empty cup down as Robin took small sips, enjoying the rich chocolate taste. "Ahhhh…" Nami sighed in contentment and Franky smiled. "Now, why don't you answer my question while I treat you girls to breakfast." Nami smiled as Robin started, "Oh no, I have money-" Nami slapped her hand over Robin's mouth. "It's an even exchange. Food for the answer to his question." Robin sighed and stopped protesting. "Robin had a nightmare, and we didn't want to wake our roommates, so we just headed out." Franky looked over the girls' clothes. "Not very smart." Nami glanced at Robin's camisole and sweats, then her own mini-shorts and t-shirt. "True. But I grabbed my bag with two changes of clothes, since we need to get straight to the university…" Robin groaned. "oh, yes Robin. You will be wearing MY clothes to see your darling professor." Robin face-planted in her Belgian waffles. "Somebody shoot me now…" Franky raised his eyebrows as snores began to emanate from Robin's plate. "She must have been tired. Now, who's her 'darling professor'?" Nami smiled at her friend. "I just torture her because she had a crush on the teacher, and he rejected her last semester. We have a new teacher, so I've been teasing about her 'trying again' . It's all nonsense, really." Nami's smile faltered. "But we're running into financial trouble with the apartment, neither of us can hold on to a job. Franky raised his eyebrows. "Either sexual harassment or poisonous jealousy. It's always the same old thing." Franky smiled, then waved a 'help wanted' sign in her face. "How would you like to work here?" "YES!" Nami leaped to her feet. "You really mean it? Franky grinned. "Sure, kiddo. You can start after school."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Somebody! Help!" The petite blond ran, screaming for help and just barely staying out of reach of the men behind her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she put on another burst of speed. "Anybody! Please! Help Me!" she turned a corner and discovered a dead end. She ran to the wall, crying as she beat at it with her fists. She turned to the men, still coming. Slower, now that they could see she couldn't run. She was in hysterics, still crying out for help. But she knew as well as the men did that this was the worst part of town, and no help would come. "Big brother Sanji! SOMEBODY!" She lost her voice as the men cornered her, one pulling out a rope, and other a knife. "Come on, girlie, let's have some fun!" "We're supposed to take her to Crocodile!" "Later. Let's play with her a little first." She was curled up in the corner of the alley, paralyzed by fear. She'd already tried to fight them off, and knew she would die if she tried again, but she knew she couldn't let it end here. She stood and kicked upward with all her strength. The man caved, but the second man had his knife to her throat before she knew he'd moved. But before he could say a word she felt his grip on her loosen. She pulled free and someone grabbed her wrist. She barely had time to look at her savior before they were running.

"Thank you." she managed when they finally stopped in a safe part of town. "No need to thank me. Anyone else would have done the same thing." She looked up at him, taking in the green hair, white shirt, and black sweats; before looking up at the black head sash. "Nobody else tried." He offered her his hand. "You should get some food. Come on." His voice was gruff, but his hand was gentle as he pulled her through the crowd to _Franky's_. Franky, clearing dishes, stopped dead; two plates and 3 glasses shattering as the tray slipped from his fingers. "ZORO! What the hell happened to her?" Franky ran to the pair and crouched in front of the girl. "What's happened?" "Well nothing happened, Zoro rescued me…oh, and I'm Sam." For the first time Sam looked down at her clothes. She winced. Her top had been torn to shreds, and the knife cuts had left thin bleeding lines in multiple places across her body. "It looks worse then it is…" she trailed off as Zoro pulled a roll of bandages from his backpack, as well as a shirt. "Here. The restroom's down the hall." He pointed. For the first time in her life, Sam didn't freak at being told what to do. Instead she took the items and changed, smelling peppermint as she pulled on the boy's shirt. She breathed in deeply, not really knowing why. She left to find Franky yelling at Zoro, in a state of panic. "Good god, I can't believe that asshole is doing this again! It's happening! Just like before-" He stopped when Sam came in. "How you feeling?" Sam touched her bandaged forehead. "better." She felt her heart stop as Zoro crouched in front of her and lightly touched a cut on her cheek. "She's fine, Franky. Well, bye." He was gone before Sam could say a word. A slight blush colored her cheeks. Franky looked her over with a smile.


	2. Concrete Angel

"Zoro! Zoro! Damn it all, where is he?" Kuina kicked over a park bench with frustration. "Moron! I told him to get his ass over here an hour ago!" The raven haired teen sighed and sat down, leaning on the overturned bench.

"Been destroying public property again?"

"Zoro!" Kuina leaped up and ran toward Zoro, only to kick him between the legs with all her strength.

"OW!" Zoro doubled over, looking up at Kuina with pain in his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're late, and I'm leaving. See ya later!"

Zoro looked hopelessly after her. "Jeez, I will never understand that girl."

"Having problems with women, Marimo-head?" Zoro groaned.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ero-cook?"

Sanji put out his cigarette and tossed it into an ashtray. "Looking for my sister-."

"NII-SAN!" Sam ran up to Sanji, only to stop dead at the sight of Zoro. "It's you!"

Zoro raised one green eyebrow. "You're the Ero-cook's sister? Oh, this is going to be interesting. Do you want to tell him what happened, or shall I?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "You."

"Alright then." Zoro turned to Sanji, "You need to protect your sister. She was almost kidnapped by two of Crocodile's goons. One of them was talking about raping her when I showed up."

Sanji went pale, then dropped to his knees. "Are you alright, Samantha?" Sam nodded, looking at Zoro. "I'm fine, since Zoro saved me."

Sanji did NOT like they way his sister was looking at Zoro. "I suppose I should thank you."

"Don't bother. I've been thanked enough. See you at school."

For some reason Zoro's feet carried him back to the bad part of town, deep into the red light district. He didn't know why. What he did know was what went on behind the doors and shaded windows, things that usually kept him far away from that part of town. But there he was, for the second time that day, every muscle tensed, waiting for something to happen. Soon enough, something did.

As Zoro walked past the side entrance to one of Crocodile's 'clubs' the door flew open and a

raven-haired woman ran into the street. Zoro had no time to react before two heavyset guards burst through the door after her. She wasn't one of Crocodile's girls. She was dressed in a revealing black mini-dress patterned with silver angel wings. Without thinking he dove between the girl and her pursuers. Before they had time to stop running they were flat on the ground. Before the girl realized her pursuers had been taken out Zoro had scooped her up and was running down the street.

Nico Robin was having a bad day. She'd been forced to wear Nami's clothes, kidnapped, and she'd missed the archeology lecture she'd been looking forward to. Being rescued was a high point. Unfortunately, It wasn't very comfortable, being bounced around, then hiding behind a building, tucked close to a man she didn't know, and didn't know if she trusted.

"Are they gone?" she whispered. He nodded, the handsome stranger who'd saved her. Robin blushed slightly, realizing for the first time how little clothing she was wearing. He glanced down at her, then went red. "Come on, I'll get you some food." He grabbed her hand and pulled her, rather roughly, down the street. Robin couldn't hold back a squeak of pain. Zoro stopped, releasing Robin's hand.

"I feel awful, I should have asked if you were okay long before now."

Robin shook her head. "You were too busy saving my ass. I should have thanked you earlier ."

Zoro pulled a roll of bandages and began to wind them around the rope burns on both Robin's hands and wrists. When he finished he gently took her hand and led her to _Franky's_.

"Franky. It happened again." The restaurant was deserted except Franky, Nami, Zoro, and Robin.

It was Nami's turn to break dishes.

"Your hands! What happened?" Nami shoved Zoro out of her way and began to fuss over Robin. "I'm FINE. Really, I am. And you just shoved the person who rescued me into a wall…" Nami ignored Robin and continued panicking. "Nami! CALM DOWN!" Franky yelled. Nami stopped. "Sorry." she looked embarrassed as Zoro tried to look dignified, holding a handkerchief to his nose, bloody from Nami slamming him into the wall.

"I'm Nami." Nami extended her hand, and Zoro took it.

"I'm Zoro."

Franky stepped forward. "and the girl you rescued is Robin. These are my new waitresses."

Zoro smiled at Robin. "Then, I'll be seeing you." Robin went scarlet, and Zoro was blushing as he left.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Robin walked home alone, remembering. She hated having this kind of time. When she couldn't read, couldn't listen to music, having nobody to talk to. It always ended up that she was stuck with memories.

"Hey, Robin."

Robin felt a involuntary blush rising to her cheeks. "Hi, umm…"

"Zoro."

"Right."

They walked in silence for a while, each lost in their thoughts, but grateful for the other's company.

"Headed home from Franky's?"

"Ah, yes."

"I was going to stop by, but Mr. Mihawk kept me after class to discuss my sister's transfer. By the time I got there, you had already left."

Robin felt a weight lift from her chest. _He was going to stop by! He was looking for me!_

Robin tried to shove down the rush of happiness. _What do I care if he was looking for me?_

"_Wait, how did you catch up?"_

"_Franky told me you were walking home alone, and after what happened today…"_

"_You were worried about me." Robin couldn't suppress her grin._

"_Yea, I was." Zoro gave her a small smile._

"_I'm glad I caught up. You seemed a little stressed."_

_Robin shrugged, her smile vanishing. "It's nothing."_

_Zoro didn't press. "If you say so."_

_Robin hurriedly changed the subject. "You have Mr. Mihawk?"_

"_Yea, fifth period. But my sister made me go to her period, to see if there's anyone she knows."_

"_I'm in fifth period!"_

_Zoro looked pleasantly surprised. "Really? I can't believe I never saw you before."_

_Robin's smile returned. "Well, I'm usually in the back of the lecture hall, the sound dynamics make it so it's really easy to hear back there."_

"_Huh. Cool. I always have trouble hearing, I'll have to sit with you some time."_

"_What about tomorrow? Oh, this is my apartment." Robin had gotten over her initial shyness. _

"_Tomorrow's cool. I'll see you there." He waved from the bottom step as Robin dashed up and waved before she shut the door. _


	3. Personality Confusion

"Donna, baby, I need you to do something for me."

"Wanna hook up?"

Crocodile went an interesting shade of red. "NO!"

"Awwww, you're no fun anymore." Donna Flamingo's lower lip stuck out.

"GOD DAMN IT! I WAS DRUNK, YOU SLUT!"

"Drunk or not, you came on to ME. So don't start with calling ME a slut. That really hurts-"

She lifted her leg, flashing Crocodile her pink silk underwear.

"My-"

She put her foot on Crocodile's desk.

"FEELINGS!"

She brought her heel down, snapping it in two. She ran her fingers through her short blond hair, pulled on her flamingo feather coat, and stormed out.

Crocodile looked after her, mystified. _What did I say to set her off?_ She worked in the strip club, as well as other places in the red light district, so 'slut' wasn't an insult, it was a fact. _Could something have happened?_ He shook his head. He would worry about Donna's absence later. There were more pressing matters at hand.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It was halfway through Mr. Mihawk's lecture when the door opened. Nami's pen fell to the desk. Robin's hand flew to her mouth. Zoro just looked at the two girls, confused. He followed their gaze to the door…and his mouth fell open. Mihawk was confused by his students' reactions. He turned to the door…and his stony persona cracked. "Donna?" The girl in the doorway didn't fit any of the students' thoughts about Donna Flamingo. The girl in the doorway was dressed in a white blouse and ankle length pink skirt. There were no feathers, nothing any teacher could dress code her for. But, the girl in the doorway was undoubtedly Donna Flamingo. The haughty persona, the short blond hair, the slightly tinted pink glasses. Hawkeye managed to pull himself together. "Take a seat."

Donna scanned the crowd for a friendly face. Disgust, shock, lust, anger, hate, disappointment …Her eyes stopped on Nami, Zoro, and Robin. Nami was smiling, waving her over. Zoro looked bored, and Robin was reading over her notes. Donna hiked up her skirt, shouldered her bag, and dashed up the side steps to the back of the lecture hall. Mihawk resumed his lecture, and the students' attention gradually shifted off Donna and back to the teacher. Nami turned to Donna.

"So, why the new style?"

Donna stared intently at a blank sheet of paper in front of her. "I guess I felt like a change."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Yea and I'm a rabid squirrel."

"wouldn't surprise me." Zoro muttered under his breath. Robin snorted and Nami tazered him.

Donna found herself smiling. Nami gave her a grin in return.

"Well, alright. You don't have to talk about it."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"SLUT!"

"BASTARD!"

"BITCH!"

"JERK!"

"WHORE!"

"ASSHOLE!"

Even Sanji watched Sam and Zoro fight with mild horror. Robin and Nami didn't understand what was going on. Nami turned to Sanji. "What's going on?" "Err…" Sanji's usual flirtyness was gone. "The blond girl is my sister, and I'm not entirely sure what happened. Sam said something about somebody Zoro knows being her ex, then…well…they both just kinda exploded at each other."

"ASS!"

"SHITHEAD!"

"PERVERT!"

"MARIMO!"

"IDIOT!"

"FOOL!"

"BAKA!"

"ENOUGH!" Vivi shoved Sam and Zoro apart. "Just shut up, for Christ's sake!" Nami grinned. "You really should've slept in. you look like hell." Vivi's blue hair was tangled, her face was flushed, and her nose was running. "I'm failing math already, I can't afford to miss it. But, at least the school day's over…" Vivi promptly fainted. "She's got a cold." Nami said by way of explanation. "We're headed home."


End file.
